


A fun day in the woods

by Akitchenwenchforever



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Gosh I love the girls, cottagecore vibes yeah, lesbians!!! Yay, literally one person asked for this so here you go, my parents liked this, we love that Thea and Anna don’t have last names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitchenwenchforever/pseuds/Akitchenwenchforever
Summary: Wow they had a good time in the woods
Relationships: Anna/Martha Bessell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	A fun day in the woods

Wendla Bergmann walked out of her house. It was a bright day with lovely puffy clouds, and Wendla was going to go hang out and vibe with the girls in the forest. Very cottagecore. She was wearing a green dress with a t-shirt (yes really) over it. The t-shirt said “bitch”. Wendell left the house and ran almost immediately into Thea (Last Name), her innocent wittwe babey friend. “Wendla!!” Thea said. “I brought some nice lilacs!” “Cool.” Wendla replied, even though there were lilacs in the forest. They set off towards Martha Bessell’s house. Martha was another friend. They knocked on the door. Martha opened it, and then closed it again because she didn’t want to go. Wendla and Thea sighed simultaneously. “B-word.” Wendla said. But she didn’t swear because that is Bad. Thea knocked again. Martha opened the door again. “What do you vant?” Martin asked in her comical German accent. “It’s time to vibe in the woods, Martha, did you forget?” UwU Thea asked. “Ugh.” Martha said, but she left the house. They continued in because they were missing Anna (Last Name) and they had to go get her. Anna lived in a different house because the girls were not related. Anna’s house was green and no one liked it because it smelled like cheese. Anna was waiting outside the house when they turned the corner. “Anna!” UwU Thea said. “Hey gurlies!” Anna said. “Hiiiiiii!” The girls chorused back. They set off into the woods, laughing and talking and all that. They went into the woods it’s time to go I hate to leave I have to though into the woods it’s time and so I must begin my journey-  
The sun was slipping around on the leaves and the grass and moss. Oh, the moss! Martha sat down and rubbed her face against the moss. The girls realized that Martha would probably not move, so they also sat down. Anastasia (Last Name) started telling a ghost story, but no one was spooked because it was not dark. Wednesday Bergmann got very hungry. “Can you eat lilacs?” She asked. “No.” Martha replied. “You’ll die of tuberculosis.” UwU Thea didn’t like the thought of tuberculosis and she wriggled around like a worm. There was a rustling in the woods. The girls sat up, panicky. “Oh no Anna you made the ghosties come” Wendla said. Thea wriggled around more because she was uncomfortable. Another rustly noise happened and the girls shivered. The bushes moved and everyone screamed. But it was just Ilse Neumann. Ilse was cool because she lived in the woods and did the Drugs. “Oh my golly gosh Ilse you scared us!” Wendly Bendly said. Ilse flipped on her sunglasses coolly. “Sorry bitch” isle said. Everyone gasped because she had said a swear cuss bad word. After the shock had passed, Marvin from Falsettos asked “what have you been doing, Ilse?”. Ilsuh smirked. “The Drugs of course” Lisle New-man answered. “Do you want to come join us on our cottagecore vibes hangout?” UwU Thea said. “Sure.” Said Ilse. Illegal was the most cottagecore of all of them, because she lived in the woods and wore cool ethereal clothes that were funky. Marta scooted over so that Ilse could sit down. Anna remembered that she was dating Martha, and that made her happy so she hugged Martha and it was very cute. Wendell and UwU Thea and Island started to talk about the Boys. “I like the Boys.” Said Thea. “So do I! My favorite ~~male character in spring awakening~~ Boy is Milky Gabor.” wendla said. “Mine too.” Said little innocent Thea. Anna and Martha didn’t talk about the boys because they were Lesbians. (It’s canon don’t come for me) “I’m wholly afraid of the rest of the boys. Except for Ernst, who I forget about.” Wendla said. “I’m afraid of Melchior.” Anna said. [fore·shad·ow (verb) be a warning or indication of (a future event).] “I don’t like men.” Anna continued. “We know.” The girls replied.  
It was a nice day in the forest. The girls were having a nice time. Luckily, they were unawares of the future events.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you Thegoodusernameshavebeentaken I hope you like it


End file.
